He'll Be Loved:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: Steve McGarrett was in a loveless & arranged marriage with his enemy, Wo Fat, so his sister & niece stays alive, He meets Danny Williams, Sparks fly, Will he help him & his team get him ?, Stay Tuned, Things are gonna get heated up !
1. Prologue: Part A:

Steve McGarrett couldn't believe the situation that he found himself in, He married his father's killer, Wo Fat, so his sister, Mary-Ann, & her baby remain alive, His father, John McGarrett, was an officer, who was investigating him, He took $5.5 million of his drug money, as evidence, & lets some of his girls, who were his slaves go. He was about to report his findings, but Wo Fat found him, & killed him, right in his own home.

He was gonna go after Mary, & Joan, But Steve convinced him to leave him them alone, He would be his, & do anything to reassure their safety, Wo Fat told him that he would be his, & they are to be married, if they aren't, Mary-Ann & Joan would be dead, Steve agreed & signed the marriage certificate, & they had a quick elopement in Vegas.

Life has been amazing for him, Even though, He cringes Wo Fat's touches, He was given everything, that he ever wanted, & more. Mary & Joan are being taken care of, He is an exotic dancer, at one of Wo Fat's clubs, that the criminal uses as a front for expanding operation of the underworld. He was getting ready for a routine at that particular moment, At least,,It was something, & he is not alone at the mansion.

Meanwhile, Danny entered the club, **Erotica XXXX** , paid the cover charge, & took his seat, He couldn't believe that his buddies suggested this place, so he could get some action. He was there, also as part of his job, with Five-O, He put in an order for a drink, He took in the scenery, as he waited. His drank came, He took a sip, & spit right back out. As he took in the sight of the beautiful creature, that is gracing the stage. "He is hands down the most drop dead gorgeous man, I ever saw", the blond thought to himself, as he watched the show begin.

Steve was getting hot & spicy with the crowd, as she started his routine, The Men especially loves it, when he performs. It was like he gets to be in charge, He spotted an attractive blond gentleman, their eyes connected, & instantly sparks flew. He knew, that he had to be careful, so Wo Fat won't notice, or discover this happening. Steve kept up appearances, but having fun with the blond stranger, He sashayed himself over there. "I'm Steve, What's your name, **Sweetness** ?", He asked, as he prepared to give him a lap dance. The Blind couldn't even speak right,  & stuttered, "D...D...Daanny", as the blood went from his brain to his forming erection.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny, I only have one rule to enjoy yourself", as he strips to his G-String, & giving him a great show, while he is at it, Danny couldn't believe his luck, He had a stripper un front of him, & it was wonderful to be fussed over, He moaned, as the handsome stripper grinded against him, He closed his eyes, & was enjoying himself, til Steve nipped at an earlobe, saying this to him. "Mmmm, I will see you around, Danny", He bit at Danny's lower lip, reached inside of his shirt, tweaked a nipple, as he grinded against him once more, He went back to the stage, finished his routine, & picked up his clothes, & left with the audience applauding.

Meanwhile, Wo Fat was in the middle of a meet, with potential investors for his business, He was looking for to expand even bigger, But he need capital, & funds to do it. One of the investor's top men, Daros, said, "It looks like everything is in order, Sir, I just need to further the process, It won't take more than a couple of minutes". Wo Fat said with a smile, "It's fine, I am just gonna get a drink at the bar, If that's okay ?", Daros said, "Sure, It's on the corner to the left", Wo Fat nodded, & went to get his drink, while he waits for the business transaction to come to an end, & he could get back to Steve.

Meanwhile, Danny made it home to his two favorite people, His little boy, Charlie, & teenage daughter, Grace, Lydia, Their Babysitter, that Danny had hired, said with a smile, "Did you enjoy yourself, Danny ?", "Yeah, It was nice to relax for a change", he said, as he thought about earlier that evening, & about Steve, how instant chemistry just happened between them. "Well, I am gonna be taking off now," Lydia said, as she gathered her things, Grace came out, as soon as she heard that, She kissed her "goodbye", & hugged her, Charlie did too, Danny kissed her on the cheek, & said, "Thanks for babysitting tonight, Lydia", "Anytime", She left, Danny went to get his kids settled into bed, & then got ready himself, & said to himself thinking, **"I hope, I won't be going to bed alone anymore"** , He sighed, & got into bed, & fell asleep instantly his head hit the pillow.

"I am sorry, Wo Fat, But you don't have enough to put on the interest, if this thing fails", One of the investors said, after he gotten the results, The Other Investors all agreed with their partner, & Wo Fat said, "I will triple my offer, Please, I need this to secure my future with my husband", One of the other investors said, "We can't take the risk, If you can come up with $45,000, Then we will talk, Til then, We are concluding our business", Wo Fat understood, & didn't want to be disrespectful to them, cause he knew he might need their help in the future, But on the ride back to the club, He was seething thinking to himself, **"Idiots, Can't they see this as a business opportunity ?, I need to blow off some steam"** , He knew the perfect way to do it, His beautiful & deliciously handsome husband, who was just finishing up his last routine of the night.

Back at the club, Steve was taking time out for himself, He was still in his G-String, & everyone got to use to see him in it, Shelia, The Bartender, said with a smile, "Here you go, Sweetheart, Whiskey Straight up on the rocks, & twist of lemon", The Handsome Dancer said with a smile, "You **are** a peach, Doll Face", She left him be, so he could enjoy the peace & quiet for once, without Wo Fat for once, As soon as he was in the process of relaxation, Wo Fat came barging in, like a wild man possessed.

Steve knew what that meant, & he said, as he backed up, "You don't touch me, You Bastard, I am not yours to be played with", as he tried to run, His Husband knew all of his moves, grabbed him by the arm, & dragged him over to the dressing room table, & bent him over, "You are mine, as I see fit", He pulled down his husband's last protective barrier, ripping it off of him. He slapped each asscheek, making Steve yelped out in pain, saying this, "Your body belongs to me, Your delectable ass belongs to me, You are gonna make me happy, Give me what I want, or I will take it, **Sweetheart** ", He cooed seductively, He kicked at his ankles, so his legs would spread further apart, & he fingers fucks his hole, & then he rims him, making him sensitive, Then he touched his cock, which made Steve blushed furiously, "Don't play shy with me, **Baby** , Cum for me, Let me see you come apart", he said seductively, as he strokes him furiously, as he fucks him from behind, Steve yells out his release, & then was spent. Wo Fat said with a smirk, "Thanks, Babe, That was good for me, Was it good for you ?", He slaps him on his already redden ass, & leaves him, Steve was in tears, as he picks himself up, & went to the shower to wash off the smell of his husband, & the rape, that he just endured.


	2. Chapter One: Part B:

Steve was ready to go back to the million dollar condo, that he is forced to share with Wo Fat, As soon as he got there, He put his clothes in the laundry basket, & went to shower again, He couldn't believe that this was his life, & he could never escape it, on the chance his only remaining family could die. The Former Seal lets out some fresh tears, about what happened earlier that evening. He pulled on sleep shorts, locked the door, & called his sister, She always found a way to make him feel better.

Emotions were coming up again, & he said tearfully, "Mare ?", as she picked up immediately, _"Steve, What's wrong", she asked in concern,_ There was silence, _She asked, "Steve ?"_ , _Once again, there was a pause, as she instantly knew, She said exclaiming angrily, "That bastard, I am gonna rip his balls off for this, & stuff them down his fucking throat, Steve, You can't go on like this, He **_will_** kill you, You know this, Don't you ?"_ Steve erupted,  & said, "OF COURSE, I FUCKING KNOW THAT, MARY-ANN !", then he calmed down, & said, "I am sorry, It's not your fault, or Dad's, I just have to live with this, cause if I don't, You & Joanie could be killed, & I will not allow that to happen", Knowing that her brother doesn't want to talk about his latest encounter with his husband, _She asked, "Do you want to hear about mine & Joanie's day today ?"_, Steve smiled, & said, "Yes, I would", He lets her tale of the day's encounter wrap him around like a soft blanket, as he listened.

The Next Morning, Grace & Charlie were disappointed that they couldn't get more time with their father, & he said, "I know you are disappointed, Guys, But your mom is really looking forward to this trip, & so is Stan, They promised that you guys can get a lot of stuff, while you are vacation, Also, Please be good for them, Okay ?", "Okay, Danno", The Siblings replied, & they made their way to start their day, They did the ritual hugs & kisses, as they were dropped off at their schools, & Danny was making his way to Five-O HQ.

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was right there to greet him with cocoa puffs & a coffee, & said with a smirk, "I heard through the grapevine, You found your true love, & he was scorching hot, Brah", as he handed over the treats, & the cup of coffee to him, "Yeah, He was gorgeous, I don't think he belongs there, Plus, He is Wo Fat's Husband, I am not looking for any trouble", "Well, It looks like you don't have a choice, Brother, Trouble finds us whether we want or not", They entered the bullpen, & got started on their work, before their love ones, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover show up. Danny can't get Steve out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Wo Fat & Steve were having breakfast, & the previous evening had not been mentioned, The Master Criminal thought to himself, **"Maybe I was a little too rough with him, I should make amends, Maybe I will have him come to the office after lunch"** , He cleared his throat, & Steve was glaring daggers at him, still pissed off about what happened between, marriage be damned, He won't stand for being treated like a discarded party favor, just cause Wo Fat was horny. "What is it ?", He asked angrily, Wo Fat softened to that expression, & handed over the club keys, deciding to do his surprise now.

"I am sorry for the way I acted last night, That is no excuse, I want to make up for it in my own way, So, Here are the keys to the club, I want you to be the boss of it, You report to me, You can do to it whatever you like", The Handsome Man was speechless, & said, "Thank you", Wo Fat smiled, & said, "See ?, I am not such a bad guy after all", Steve said, "That is still up for debate", & he went to get ready to start his day. Wo Fat had words with his trusty bodyguard, Bruno, who adored Steve, "Make sure that you stick close to him, I don't trust him, as far as I could throw him", Bruno nodded, knowing that he would do the opposite.

Lou & Kono stopped by Danny's office, Chin had filled them on Danny's dilemma, They want to see their friend, & love one happy, so they each said this to him, "It doesn't matter, If he is Wo Fat's husband, Chemistry happened between the two of you, You should act on it, when the time is right", The Former Pro Surfer said, as she puts an comforting hand on his. Lou said agreeing with Kono, "Kono's right, If this guy is the shot that you need to be happy, Take it, Don't waste the opportunity", With that, They left him to his thoughts, & he said thinking to himself, **"They ** _are_** right, I should consider it, Even if the consequences are bad"** , With that he went back to his work, so he could get out early, & hit the supermarket.

Mary-Ann was having a fun time playing with her daughter, It was rare that she got a day off, but she is cherishing it, They were playing with building blocks, which is one of Joan's favorite toys, She got up after awhile, & saw the picture of Steve, & said looking directly at her mother, "Unca Steve ?", Mary-Ann gasped, & the beautiful blond picked up her precious daughter, "Peanut, You did it, You said your first word, You said Uncle's name properly, He **_is_** gonna be so proud of you the next time we see him !", she exclaimed happily, she gave Joan a couple of kisses on the cheek, as they celebrated her achievement.

Danny made it to the bistro market, & he decided to cook himself a great meal, cause he deserves to pamper himself once in awhile, He went through the meat aisle, & found the perfect steaks, so he could grill them, & got his usual veggies. He hate eating alone, but he is use to it, He has no idea that he is about to be hit by a storm, & that storm is gonna be Steve, who was also looking for the perfect ingredients to make a meal for his husband for his surprise today. He took his time, & toured the store, cause he didn't want to miss a thing, as he walks around.

Bruno pulled up to the market, & said to Steve, as he helps him out of the car, "You sure that you are gonna be okay going in there, Steve ?", The Seal smiled, he loves Bruno, Bruno always showed caring & kindness, ever since he married Wo Fat, "I will be fine, I'll call you, If I need you, Relax, Please ?", The Bodyguard nodded, & said, "I will be right here, If you need me", Steve thanked him, & he went inside, He also took a tour of the store, & when he got to the dessert aisle, He saw the most magnificent pair of buns, He knew it's Danny, He smirked wickedly, & decided to surprise him, by pinching those glutes, & act a little seductive around him.

"Hello, **_Sweetness_** ", he said whispering seductively into the blond's ear, his breath tickles it, Danny jumps up in shock, & he turns around, & was surprised to see a smiling Steve, "If you aren't careful, Someone will grabs those buns of yours, & devour them", he said, "It's you, I was hoping to see you again", The Blond Officer said with a big smile, & they resumed their shopping, as they walked down the aisles together, & made small talk, "I hope this isn't too forward, But would you like to have coffee with me sometime, Danny ?", Steve asked, now feeling shy & vulnerable, cause he always does, when he finds "the one", Danny said with a smile, & hands him a card with his name, & phone numbers, "Sure, Call me", **"Mmmm, He is a cop, Good to know, In case Wo Fat decides to act up again"** , Steve thought to himself, as they continued their journey of touring the supermarket together.


	3. Chapter Two: Part C:

Steve felt at ease, as he hung out with Danny, He never felt this alive before, He looked at the blond before him, & said, "Danny, I am really enjoying myself, I hope you are too", The Taskforce Leader nodded, & said with a bigger smile, "I am definitely enjoying myself, So, No complaints coming from here", as they were making their way to the checkout, so they can pay for their purchases, & be on their way.

Danny walked Steve back to the car, Bruno nodded to him, & Danny waved "goodbye", as he made his way to the camaro, & Bruno noticed the smirk on his boss's face, "It looks like you were having fun, It's nice to see you smile again, Steve, You deserve to be happy", The Bodyguard simply told him, as he helps him getting the groceries into the car, & they were heading back to the condo. Steve hopes that Wo Fat isn't home, cause if he is, It would ruin the good mood that he is in, After Bruno organized everything, Steve went to cook dinner, so Wo Fat wouldn't have to wait, til he gets home.

Wo Fat was in a great mood himself, He found out the $45,000, he invested with the investors he met with, went through & he wanted to celebrate. He also wanted Steve to trust him with his dignity, & body. He made arrangements for Mary-Ann & Joan to be spared, & to always have the resources available, if they need it. **"Maybe, That would make Steve happy"** , The Criminal thought to himself, as he made his way home, so he can tell Steve the news. He feels on top of the world, & he is making plans to stay there now & forever, maybe for the future too.

Steve made sure that everything was perfect for Wo Fat, He had his favorite dinner on the table, & dessert too. "I hope nothing will set him off tonight", he thought to himself, as he finished setting the table for the evening. Wo Fat came in, & took in everything, "Baby, Everything smells & looks amazing", He helped Steve with his seating, & then sat down to join them, They ate the wonderful meal, & made some small talk, When Wo Fat told him about Mary-Ann, & Joan, Steve was a little suspicious, but he said, "Thank you", The Well-Known Criminal said, "You're welcome", & then they did cleanup, & Wo Fat decided that his husband looks deliciously fuckable, & decides to have him on the table. He was gentle about this time, Steve couldn't help, but give into it, He felt like he is betraying his true love, as Wo Fat was fucking him, The Handsome Stripper couldn't help, but think about Danny, & wishing that it was him that was fucking him, & sucking his cock.

Danny couldn't believe that the week had went by fast, His kids were coming back from vacation, & he was **very** excited about it. The Loudmouth Detective missed them something terribly,  & he went to the Edwards' Mansion, where Stan welcomed him in, & Rachel came down carrying Charlie, & Grace was behind her, & she exclaimed, as she ran to hug him, "Danno, I missed you !", "I missed you guys too", he said smiling, Rachel invited him to have some tea with her, so they can catch up, They were both happy, that things are back to normal between them, & they are both happy.

As the kids play, Rachel looked at Danny with concern, "Are you okay, Danny ?, You look a little out of sorts", The Blond smiled, & said reassuring her, "I am fine, Rachel, I think I met my soul mate", he said, as he blushed, which Rachel thought was cute, "I am glad, He or She is lucky to get you, You deserve to be happy, Daniel, Embrace it, Cause from what you just told me...This person must be something special", she said wisely, Danny said agreeing, "He is", Rachel nodded, & smiled, cause she didn't need to know anything else about her ex's new love, they enjoyed the rest of their visit, & he took the children home, where they all settled in for a perfect evening ahead.

A couple days later around lunchtime, Danny & his team were working on solving their latest case, as they were eating, He sighed, as he was trying to focus on the debriefing that he was giving, "No word from Steve, huh ?", Kono asked, Danny shook his head "no", as a response. "Maybe, He is scared to call you", Chin said, & Lou said nodding, "Yeah, Maybe, You should call him, & set up that coffee date, You got nothing to lose", Danny saw that he was being outnumbered, & said, "Okay, After this debriefing, I **will** call him",  & they continued on with their work. Danny really wants to see Steve, cause he is like an addiction, & he can't get enough of him.

Meanwhile, Steve was still not trusting Wo Fat, but only a little bit, He was shocked beyond belief at the gestures his husband is doing, **"I** _ **am not**_ **gonna let it get me sucked in"** , he thought to himself, as he cleaned the lunch dishes, as Wo Fat left for work, He was a coward, cause he is afraid to call Danny, cause of the guilt, that he is feeling about what he did with Wo Fat, He tried to keep it out of his mind, as he tended to his chores for the day, & enjoy the quietness for a change.

Danny was having trouble focusing on a report, he was thinking about Steve, & what his friends were saying, He decided to bite the bullet, & call Steve after he was done here, He really is now starting to develop feelings for him, & he doesn't want to shut it off at all, Despite being married to Wo Fat, He knew Steve was feeling the attraction too, & he can't deny it either. **"Man, I **really** have it bad"** , he thought to himself, as he chuckled, & focusing his attention back on the report, so he can go home early, & spend time with his kids.

Meanwhile, Steve had Mary-Ann & Joan visit for awhile, He filled his sister in on the new developments that concerns Wo Fat, He explained that he is suspicious of his husband, now more than ever. The Blond McGarrett said with conviction, "Watch yourself, & your ass, I think he has an agenda, He is planning something big, I just know it, My Gut is telling me", Steve agreed with her, & said promising, "I will, Sis, I promise to be careful, & make sure that I protect myself with him", She nodded, & was satisfied, "Your niece has a surprise for you, Joan, Ready to share your surprise with him ?", she nodded happily, & said, "Unca Steve, I love you", That brought out the emotions in the siblings' eyes, "I love you too, Princess", he said, as he hugs her. They celebrated in style, with a delicious chocolate cake, that he had baked earlier.

Grace & Charlie noticed that something was up with their father, & they asked him, He explained that he met someone new, & they are seeing if they can be right for each other, "Call him, Danno, Take the risk, You will regret it", The Younger Teenager said, & Charlie added, "We want you to be happy too", Danny made his decision right then & there, After they went to bed, He called Steve's cell phone. _"Hello ?", Steve said, after picking it up after only one ring,_ "Steve, It's Danny, Is this a bad time ?", he asked, _"No, It's great to hear from you, What can I do for you ?", The Handsome Stripper asked on the other line with a chuckle._ "Is that offer for coffee still good ?", He asked, while he silently praying to himself, that Steve would say, "yes", as he waits for answer. _"More than good, It's **an** certainty, I know this perfect spot, tomorrow at 3 ?", Steve asked hopefully, _ "Tomorrow at 3, It is", The Blond said confirming the date, _"See you later", Steve said._ "Later",  & they both hang up feeling better getting over that hurdle. They hang up at the same time, Danny went to bed, feeling lighter than before, cause he made the move to further get to know Steve.


End file.
